Apology Accepted
by Kreativity Since Monday
Summary: Lovino goes Antonio's house but only to find a certain British visiting. -First fanfic!-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia! Nor do I own the characters. If I did I wouldn't be making these fanfictions...

**Title: **Apology Accepted

**Pairing: **Spain/Romano

**Plot: **Lovino goes to visit Antonio but finds an unexpected British gentle man there.

**Warnings: **Romano's mouth... (POV Romano), Eh... Human names used. And instead of Romano everyone calls him Lovino~

**Note: **My first fanfic! Might be OOC, or not. Please Review, thank you! :D

How long has it been? I think it's morning already. Damn, all night I was awake… Why would you want to know?

The Night Before

Why the hell is Feliciano so noisy and annoying, especially when that Potato Bastard, Ludwig, is here? I can't take it anymore! I've got to get out of this house. If that bastard does anything to my younger brother, I'll make sure to beat him up later.

"Ve~_ Fratello_, where are you going~?" Great. Just before I reach the door handle he notices.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit." (And by that I mean until that potato bastard leaves.)

"Oh! Well just make sure to tell Antonio I said hi~!"

I nod, but what I really wanted to do was yell at him and say that I wasn't going to that tomato bastard's house. Though the truth was that I was planning to drive there.

While driving, I only thought of why I always go to Antonio's house. I can go anywhere else! I'm defiantly independent, yet I still visit.

Something must be wrong with me, since I visit the one person who annoys me. … Never mind everyone annoys me.

Lately, I've been feeling weird around him. I know I blush a lot but I feel, strange. I don't know how to explain, dammit!

I get to Antonio's house about an hour later. Why did his house have to be so freaking far away? It's a pain to drive to a house so far away, yet I visit every week.

Something was strange… I walked up to the front door, but something wasn't right. I could hear talking. Someone was visiting Antonio at this time? I mean, sure I am too b-but it's just because I cant stand being around Feli when his potato-bastard boyfriend is over! I've got my reasons!

I peek through the window to the living room and see _Arthur_. Doesn't Antonio hate that guy? I can remember all the way when I was still a kid and Antonio had been in his pirate days… He'd never talk about Brit at all, sometimes he came home and would start to curse and talk to himself, saying stuff about how he'd get back at him one day. So why is Arthur here…?

I turned back to go to my car thinking that I should just come back tomorrow to ask, at least that was what I was going to do until I heard yelling and then a large crash.

I don't know why I did it, but I had ran towards the front door and slammed the door open, and into the living room.

A soon as I did that, my body kind of froze.

What I saw, was Antonio on top of Arthur, on the ground. With the two fucking _kissing_.

I didn't stay long enough to hear Antonio calling my name while trying to get off of Arthur.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Why did I run out like that? Why did I jump into my car and immediately started to speed down the road back to my house?

My heart was racing. I was breathing heavily. I wanted to beat the crap out of that tomato bastard so badly. I wanted to freaking scream at him and yell at him like there was no tomorrow. I hope there's no tomorrow.

I didn't want to get out of bed. Yet I knew I couldn't waste a day thinking about last night.

I was annoyed. Of what I saw last night. Of how Antonio never called me after I ran for it last night. Of how it's tomorrow.

While forcing myself out of bed, I changed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Feliciano was there making breakfast.

I thought it was strange how he was so dense yet he could tell I was in the room even out of his field of vision. And that he could tell how my mood was, since he asked me a freaking annoying question.

"Ve~ Lovino are you okay? You came home while Ludwig was still here!"

Seriously? I didn't even notice that the bastard was still visiting when I came back.

"I-It's nothing, Feli. Driving didn't really help so I came back home…" I said while grabbing a couple of plates from the cabinet.

"Eh? I thought you were at Antonio's house?" He put food on the plates and set them on the table along with two mugs of coffee.

"I don't have visit the bastard all the time!"

"But isn't that where you always go when you leave the house when Ludwig is visiting?"

"Do you have to ask so many damn questions?" I asked, clearly with a large hint of annoyance in my voice since Feli kept his mouth shut after I said that when we sat down to eat.

The rest of the meal was complete silence until we finished and when Feliciano spoke up.

"_Fratello_, I need to go to a meeting with Ludwig and Kiku~! So I'll be out all day, 'kay?"

I sighed. "Whatever. Do what you want, I don't care."

"Lovino, just feel better okay? I'm sure Antonio didn't do anything bad. He really likes you!"

"I doubt that after what I saw last night." I murmured after Feli closed the door.

He said _feel better. _And how am I supposed to do that? I didn't even want to talk to the bastard anymore!

Geez… What was I going to do? … … … I paced around the kitchen for a while and then decided to go downtown to try and get my mind off of the event.

When I got there, I got stuck. What I mean by that is that I had no idea where to go. Damn! Why don't I ever think things through?

A café? I had walked mindlessly before and passed one a couple blocks back. I walked back to the café and bought a regular, then went back outside to sit at one of the tables.

I got annoyed again because the thought kept coming back up.

It shouldn't bother me. It shouldn't! I mean… If they're seeing each other it shouldn't be a bother right? So why should I be bothered… It's fine. It's fine. Damn, I'm repeating myself! Stop it!

I shook my head. But still, it's fine… It's strange, I feel like I'm going to cry. That same pain in my chest is coming back again. So close, those tears were so close to streaming down my face…

"Lovino?"

…At least until I heard his voice.

I almost expected it to be Antonio, but it was Arthur. Wait. Arthur?

"What are you doing here?" It came out more like a shout.

He raised his hand to stop me from continuing to ask why is he here.

"I know you want to know why I'm here, and I'll explain everything to you alright? Just don't go on cursing and yelling like you usually do."

I crossed my arms. "I'm keeping no promises, bastard."

"I thought you'd say that." He sighed while taking a seat across from me.

"Lovino, what happened last night was a complete misunderstanding."

I stared at him. I was listening, but still unsure of what he was going to say.

"I went to that Spaniard for help. My real issues are with Alfred…"

"Why Antonio though, huh?"

"Because no way would I go to that frog (Francis/France) for advice!"

"Touché. Go on." (Since when did Lovi speak French? :D)

"I just had a fight with Al… I don't know how to apologize to him so I asked Antonio for help. It didn't go so well, since we started to yell at each other."

He paused. "And then… I was mad at him so I tripped him and that position you saw… Well that's what happened."

I don't know what happened to me because a couple seconds after he finished I bursted out laughing.

"Aha! So it's all _your_ fault!" I shouted as I pointed at Arthur.

I could tell he was getting mad, seeing his face flush.

"D-Don't blame it on me! It was the idiot's fault for making me angry!"

I smirked. "But it's your fault for visiting in the first place. You don't need help to say sorry to the damn American!"

Arthur went silent.

I continued. "Bastard, just say sorry for whatever reason it is and just make up. It's so simple! I don't know why you have such a hard time saying sorry, dammit. You're like a little kid or something."

"I-I'm not!"

"Then just go up and talk to the damn Alfred. Since he's right behind you."

"Maybe I wi-" He stopped. It was funny to see him slowly turn around and find the American right behind him.

"Uh… Hey, Iggy." Alfred nervously smiled.

"Wh-What are you doing here, you twat?"

"I dunno. I got a text from an unknown number that told me to find you here, and lookie what I found! You!"

The Brit sure had nothing to say since he just stood there staring at Alfred.

I spoke up. "Well what do you know Arthur! You got your chance now." I got up out of my chair. "Have fun." I waved my hand and left.

I turned at a corner and hid while watching the two. By how everything went over there, I could tell that they made up.

Now, I don't know how to get my situation cleared up. I know what happened last night and I don't know where Antonio is. I didn't even bring my phone with me, dammit!

I prayed that he was home, since that's where I was driving right now.

I parked my car on the side of the road and walked up to the front door.

Before ringing the doorbell I took deep breaths. I was nervous and I don't know why.

I pushed the button on the side of the door and waited. No answer. I tried again. And again. And again. Still no answer.

I tried the door, and it was unlocked. Was he home?

"Antonio!" No answer again.

Where was he? I ran through the entire house and he wasn't anywhere. So I went out back into his tomato field. He better be there…

I called his name again and I still didn't hear any answer.

Seriously where was he? I started to panic.

Running everywhere, I found him… The idiot was sleeping sitting up against a tree at the far back of the field. Idiot…

I kneel down in front of him and stare at his sleeping face. This bastard… I don't know why, but whenever he's around, it makes me feel happy. It irritates the heck out of me. But it was fine.

I sighed and was about to get up until a hand reached up and grabbed my sleeve.

"Going so soon?" Antonio smiled at me.

"… You were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you." I could already tell that blood was rushing up to my cheeks.

"Well I'm awake now so you don't have to leave now~!"

"Actually I have to go now." I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Lovi can't you stay for a little bit? Just for a while!"

Before I knew it he pulled me down and I ended sitting on his lap and facing him.

I didn't know what to say anymore. All I could do was look at the ground. But last night was an accident, right? I had to say something.

"I'm sorry."

At first I thought I said those words but it was Antonio who had said them. I looked at him.

"For what?"

"For last night. I didn't mean to. Arthur tripped me and…"

"It's okay."

"What?"

"I forgive you. Arthur told me what happened. And you don't have to be sorry, cause it wasn't your fault. I should be the one to be sorry for thinking you were together with the idiot."

"Seriously?" Antonio seemed surprised. "Why would you think that? I don't even like Arthur! But I do like you!"

God dammit. My face just gets hotter and it was embarrassing.

"But Lovi~ I was wondering why you kinda ran for it once you saw that."

"I-I didn't do that for a reason! No way was I jealous or anything…"

"So you _were_ jealous~?" He smirked.

"I wasn't! I-I…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just looked back down at the ground.

"Mmm… So you love me then~?"

"I don't know… Maybe…"

"If that's the case, then I can do this right?"

Right after he said that he cupped me face and brought my face to his with our lips meeting.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any redder, I seriously felt like I was going to explode.

Antonio pulled back and laughed. "Look so much like a tomato Lovi~!"

"Sh-shut up! How many times will you keep saying that line?"

"As much as I want." And he gave me one of those stupid grins. "Oh and did you know I told Arthur and Alfred to meet up in downtown?"

"That's why they were there?"

"Oh so you saw them?"

"I was there for a while before coming here. Seems like their problem's solved."

"Oh, well that's good! And so is ours right~?"

"Right. I'm still sorry for running off last night…"

"Apology accepted, _querido_." He whispered into my ear.

"_Te quiero, _Lovino~"He smiled again.

For once, I actually smiled back at him.

"_Ti amo,_ Antonio." I said before he pulled me into another, but more passionate kiss.

**RAWR! There you go! If you find any mistakes please let me know. :3 Thank you so much for reading! It gives me motivation to write more!**

**I've never written any story with a POV so there might be some strange grammar or something going on... Thank you for reading, again! :D It makes me happy!**

**Hope to write more interesting stories in the future~ ^^**


End file.
